O começo de tudo
by glria
Summary: Lily e Tiago descobrem o amor, de uma maneira diferente...


Como o amor começou...  
  
Capitulo 01 - No trem...  
  
- Bella, não acredito que chegamos ao sexto ano, não é maravilhoso?! Vc emagreceu, esta mais bonita e esbelta?! - Perguntou Lilian Evans uma garota um pouco mais alta, com olhos azuis e cabelos meio avermelhados longos e lisos, uma boca de certa forma meia fina, era muito bondosa e demostrava isso no olhar, e desenvolvera um corpo muito bonito, uma Grifinória. - Emagreci 17 kg, incrivel hein?! Depois que chegou a carta de Hogwarts sobre o baile de Inverno, eu resolvi emagrecer, depois eu te mostro meu vestido, ele é muuuito lindo! - respondeu Arabella Figg, mas conhecida como Bella, no primeiro ano, era meio gordinha e muito engraçada, agora estava certamente jeitosa, e muito bonita, de Corvinal. - Eu tbm comprei um vestido muito bonito!! Vc viu o Remo por ai?! Eu to preocupada com ele. - disse Lilian. - Não! Eu só vi o Sirius, o Pedro e o Thiago. Mas me fala como vai a amizade sua com o Potter?! Pq no primeiro ano... - Como sempre, o odeio cada vez mais, agora que é apanhador de Grifinória, anda mais metido do que nunca, imagina que na vesperas do Nom's ele dormiu! Praticamente dormiu! - Mas e ele... Todos sabem que ele tem uma queda por vc desde o terceiro ano. Vc que não da bola! Thiago Potter, afim de Lili Evans!!!! Ele não é tão feio Lili! - Eu não vejo nada. Vc esta vendo coisas, ele é horrivel, grosso, e não respeita ninguem! Mas e o Sirius?! vc sempre teve uma queda por ele fala a verdade... - Ele não me nota, lembra ano passado?! Ele me chamou de gorda infeliz!!! Não, não... Essa foi a ultima humilhação que ele faz eu passar. De repente Sirius, Thiago e Pedro entram na cabine, Thiago estava muito mais alto, e muito mais forte, com o cabelo despenteado ainda, e com aquele oculos, Sirius estava mais charmoso, e mais irritante, estava com uma barba no queixo, e muito galinha praticamente, enquanto Pedro estava um pouco mais gordo do que o costume, e um pouco mais desengonçado. - Bella é vc?! Nossa como os 2 meses mudaram, acho que ate podera ter uma chance comigo, o que acha?! - Só pq vc quer não é Sirius?! Mas vcs viram Remo?! Lili esta preocupada! - Olá Pedro vamos senti aqui, me conte como foram suas férias?! - disse Lili puxando Pedro para seu lado - O que vc fez no cabelo?! Esta mais solto!!! - Eu fui para casa da minha tia ela é trouxa, eu vi uma coisa que ela falou que era uma tv, e eu vi um cara sendo morto por ela. - Então vc viu um filme, Pedro!!! Mas me fala aonde esta Remo?! - Pq vcs duas andam tão preocupada com Remo?! Agora só falam dele, não creio que ele seja mais bonito do que eu. - gritou Black. - Lilian, vc esta muito bonita, se vc quiser eu te dou uma chance para sair comigo, sabe é uma unica oportunidade. - disse Potter a Lilian - Prefiro sair com o salgueiro lutador inves de vc! Eu vou ver o Severo que eu ganho mais. - disse ela - Eu não acredito que vc ainda conversa com ele, depois do ano passado que ele te insultou?! - Ele me insultou pq vc estava junto, foi culpa sua. Mantenha distancia de mim nesse ano Potter. - disse ela e saiu batendo a porta. - Vc sempre espanta ela, né Thiago?! - disse Pedro, tirando coragem não se sabe da onde. - Fique quieto Pedro, e vc Bella?! Andou comendo menos?! - É por isso que Lili não quer nada com vc!!! Vcs estão ficando chatos!! E muito mais metidos. Vai ver que o Malfoy é mais educado com as garotas do que vc. - Não me compare, Bella! E mais com ele. - ameaçou Potter. Bella tbm saiu furiosa de lá. Sirus riu, e Thiago sentou com uma cara não muito boa, Pedro ficou ali olhando Thiago com raiva. Lili chegou numa cabine e viu Lucio com Narcissa uma garota de Sonserina, que agora estavam namorando. E tbm Severo, Crabble e Goyle, segurando vela a eles. - Oi pessoal, posso ficar aqui com vcs. - disse Lili na porta - Lógico que pode Lili, senta ai. - disse Narcissa. - Como foram suas férias?! - Minha irmã ficou me enchendo, ela disse q é culpa minha ser bruxa, fazendo o namorado dela brigar com ela. oi Severo?! - Me dêem licença essa cabine ja esta muito poluida! - disse Severo. - Se é minha presença que te encomoda Snape, eu vou, não precisa fazer isso. Ate logo Narcissa, a gente se ve na escola. - Ta legal então - disse Narcissa vendo a garota saindo e fechando a porta - Severo vc é idiota?! Não tinha que trata-la desse jeito, se vc gosta dela conquiste-a e não a espante! - Narcissa fica ai na sua, que eu faço o que eu acho melhor. - Olhe como fala com a minha namorada, Severo! - disse Lucio o encarando. - Então não se meta aonde não te convem, Lucio! Lilian saiu abatida, Severo ainda não a perdoara desde a briga do ano passado, Severo tinha dado uma poção a Sofia, e feito ela ficar uma largatixa por uma semana, Lili achou aquilo o cumulo e foi tirar satisfação com Severo, ele a xingou de todos os nomes possiveis, fazendo Lili chorar, e qdo Sirius e Remo a viram em estado de choque Thiago chegou azarando Severo. Remo ficou do lado de Lili ate a garota se acalmar, mas foi em vão, depois de 15 minutos, Thiago disse poucas e boas a Lili fazendo-a ficar mais irritada e chorando mais. Depois que saiu resolveu procurar Remo, tinha se tornado seu melhor amigo, e agora naquele momento, só precisava te-lo ao seu lado, no ultimo vagão, ela o achou, estava dormindo um sono muito profundo! Resolveu então deixa-lo dormindo. Entrou numa cabine onde Bella estava, um garoto chamado Diggory, estava ali a paquerando, era bem engraçado, pq ele falava coisas idiotas mais romanticas e divertidas, fazendo as duas dar risadinhas. Depois de horas, eles chegaram a estação, e lá estava Rubeo, chamando os meninos do primeiro ano. - Primeiro ano aki, vamos!!! Olá Lili, Sirius, Pedro, Thiago, Remo vc esta com uma cara horrivel! - Sono Hagrid, muito sono! - disse Remo. - Lili o olhou e correu para ele, dando um gostoso abraço, Bella ficara do lado de Lili o tempo tempo. E enquanto Diggory dava piscadelas disfarçadamente. Deixando-a com muita vergonha. - Lili vc esta muito mais bonita do que o ano passado! Como foram suas férias? - perguntou Remo - Foram legais, ontem foi lua-cheia e logo pensei em vc - sussurrou ela. - Minha irmã esta namorando! Um gordo muito estranho e chato! Mas fora isso foi legal! Vc viu a Bella esta mais bonita!!!! E Severo ainda não quer falar comigo! - O que ele te disse ano-passado, não foi o de menos, não é? Vc precisa aprender Lil que algumas pessoas não tem um lado bom... Nem sempre é assim. - disse Remo. - Eu sei Remo, mas ele foi uns dos meus melhores amigos, desde do primeiro ano ele sempre esteve perto de mim, ta sendo dificil. - Vc se recupera! Mas me fala e o seu coração... Ta batendo por alguem?! - Não. Como sempre não. - Sei... Mas e vc Bella? - Ah Remo vc sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto! - Ele é meio lento para perceber, não se preocupe Bella. - E vc Remo!!! - disseram as duas em coro - Sofia - Shhhh!!!!! Pedro se separou de Sirius e Thiago, os deixando com as garotas de Corvinal, Pedro disse a Bella que eles estariam ficando com as garotas, deixando Bella de mal-humor, Pedro contou tudo de suas férias a Lilian, e ela ria, pq como ele tinha passado as férias numa casa trouxa não sabia de muita coisa. Remo acabou cochilando no ombro de Bella. Eles desceram da carruagem, e Bella viu Black beijando Joanne de Corvinal, ela ficou irada e subiu correndo as escadas. Lili pegou o braço de Remo e levando-o ate o salão principal, Pedro permaneceu do seu lado. Ela fez Remo sentar-se do seu lado e chamou Pedro para o seu outro lado. Remo estava cansado e acabou novamente escostando no ombro de Lili e cochilou. Lili não se encomodou nem um pouco, ja que noite passada foi lua cheia e ele se transformou em um lobisomen, era o grande segredo de Remo e desde o segundo ela sabia, mas não contou a ninguem, guardando a si mesma. Lili tinha certa dó de Pedro era o mais feinho e mais desengonçado. E achava Thiago o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Mas não era bem assim. Lil era assim que os dois a chamavam, via Thiago como um palhaço q adorava chamar a atenção.  
  
Capitulo 02 - A Noticia do Baile  
  
A seleção começou, e logo depois veio o jantar que foi magnifico, Remo acabou caindo em cima da comida, fazendo Pedro e Lili dar risada, ele acardou, e ela limpou seu rosto. Logo depois da sobremesa prof Dumbledore se levantou : - Antes de dormirem, quero comunicar que esse ano teremos o baile de inverno, no Natal, por isso arranje os seus pares, e se preparem para a grande festa de Hogwarts. - Os alunos foram saindo e Lili conersava com o pessoal de Grifinória - Sera que não pode ir sozinha?! - perguntou Lili aos outros - Atah Lil, ate parece que vc vai sozinha!!! Com certeza vai ter muito a escolher - disse Sofia - Que sozinha que nada, vc vai comigo! - brincou Sirius - Por isso que eu quero ir sozinha!!! To brincando Sirius - riu ela - Engraçado! Muito engraçado Evans. Mas eu ja tenho alguem em mente. - Sério?! Quem as garotas de Corvinal?! Quem é que vc não beijou ainda de Corvinal?! - perguntou Sofia rindo - Deixe-me ver! - pensou ele - Bom... a Chang... Ela acho q foi a unica... ha não tem a Bella tbm. Acho que a Chang vai querer ir com o Thiago, não comigo. - E Bella acho que ira com o Diggory!!! - disse Sofia - Eu acho ele irresistivel. - Ele é legal, veio dando umas indiretas para Bella no trem super engraçadas. - riu Lili - E vc Lili?! Alguem em mente... - perguntou Pedro - Eu quero ir sozinha! Melhor sozinha do que mal acompanhada. - Eu tava pensando em Chang - interrompeu Thiago - Ela não é tão feia, né Sirius?! - Verdade! - disse Sirius olhando a reação de Lili que foi normal, e dava risada de Pedro pq ele segurou o espirro e deixou um barulho estranho sair. - E vc Sofi? Com quer ir? - perguntou Lil. - Com o Willian de Lufa-Lufa... Ele é lindo! - Eu não acho, na minha opinião o mais bonito de Hogwarts é o Frank, do setimo ano. - disse Lil - Ele não é feio mesmo!!!- disse Sof Todos entraram no salão comunal, e se sentaram nos sofas para discutir sobre a festa, Remo subiu com Pedro, pois estava morrendo de sono. Enquanto Sirius e Lili estavam discutindo sobre a galinhagem dele, Lili defendia que o primeiro beijo é o mais importante, e que tinha que ser com alguem que realmente ame. Ja Sirius defendia que beijar varias podia achar a que se encaixaxe em vc. No final Sof acabou dizendo "Talvez a pessoa que procuramos esteja na nossa frente" E nesse momento Thiago estava na frente de Lili, ela olhou e riu e disse "Impossível, vou dormir, boa noite" O dia amanhaceu e as aulas começaram, todos estavam animados para o grande baile, iria demorar, mas... Desejar algo, era muito bobo, quase todas as meninas, pensavam "Acharei meu principe encantado" ou " Tem que sair tudo perfeito", Bella Sof e Lil, foram convidadas por 3 naquela manhã e as respostas que deram foram "Faltam 2 meses ainda, e se vc quiser trocar?!" Os garotos saiam tristes, mas o que elas poderiam fazer, dizer sim a todos. Depois da aula de história que era um sonifero, eles se direcionaram a aulas de poções conversando sobre os pretendentes. - E Lili deu fora em 3 hj, pelo que eu estou sabendo! - riu Sirius - Vc é extremamente má, sabe?! - O pior de tudo, é que todos sabem que quero ir sozinha e ainda tentam!!! Não gosto de dar foras. - respondeu ela. - Teremos visita a Hogsmead nessa semana?! - Não! Só na outra. - respondeu Bella chegando atras de Sirius, estava cheirosa e atrassada - Adivinha quem me convidou ao baile Lil?! Nada menos que Joshua de Sonserina... Ele é absolutamente lindo... Apesar de ser de Sonserina. - Sério?! E o que vc disse?! - perguntaram Sof e Lil em coro. - Q iria pensar... Ai Ai - disse Bella - Tenho que ir aula de Herbologia te vejo no almoço. - O que vcs veem nele?! - perguntou Sirius raivoso - A mesma coisa que vcs vêem em Chang. - respondeu Lil - Joshua é lindo, né Sof... - É... - disse ela apaixonadamente Chegaram na aula de poção e os Sonserinos ja se encontravam lá. Severo trocou um olhar com Lil, deixando Remo e Pedro com raiva. Thiago fez questão de fazer par com ela, ela não gostou muito, mas não podia fazer um escandalo ali, na aula, por isso não reclamou. - Corte as cabeças, que eu preparo os miolos - disse ela - Tah - disse ele. A poção que fizeram foi a poção de mudança de voz. Ate que o prof disse - Muito bem Snape, não sei pq faz par com Goyle que é desastre, mas fez bem. 15 pontos a Sonserina e vc senhorita Evans?! Com o senhor Potter... TSC TSC TSC, vc e o Snape davam um belo par em poções, mas 10 pontos a grifinória, todos despaçados, quero 45 centimetros de pergaminho sobre os ingredientes e a poção. Todos se direcionaram ao salão principal, Lil viu Bella e correu ate ela, para contar tudo, sobre Joshua, e Sof foi atras, 10 minutos depois elas voltaram a mesa de Grifinória e almoçaram. As aulas daquela semana foram bem divertidas e calmas. Bella falara a mesma coisa que Lil disse "Faltam 2 meses e se vc quiser trocar?!". Severo ainda pensava em todos os acontecimentos, e achou melhor esquece-los e voltar a vida normal de antes, com seus amigos, e principalmente com Lili, estava mal, mas ainda não perdoara tudo que Lili falara para ele no ano passado. Faltava apenas 1 mes para o grande baile. E todas as meninas estavam estressadas, era uma sexta a tarde e as 2 aulas finais era poções, todos estavam cansados e desanimados menos... - Como vc consegue se animar na aula de poções?! - perguntou Sirius. - Aquelas garotas são feias, tem excessões, mais a maioria... - É pq eu não fico prestanto atenção nas meninas Sirius, presto atenção na aula! - respondeu Lili na mesma hora. - Lil faltam praticamente 1 mes para a festa e amanhã tem visita em Hogsmead, temos que pensar nos acompanhantes! - disse Sofia - É dificil de pensar, eu ja disse que irei sozinha!! - respondeu brutamente  
  
Capitulo 03 - Descobrindo melhor Severo Snape  
  
- Temos que conversar depois da aula, tenho q te contar um segredo! - sussurrou Sof. Todos entraram na sala e o professor disse: - Formem duplas, rapido. - Lili pensou "Potter de novo, assim não da, tenho que arranjar outro" de repente alguem a cutucou e disse: - Podemos ser uma dupla Lil? - era a voz de Severo meses esquecidas, mas lembrada naquela hora, ela virou e sorriu. - Tudo bem Severo. - e logo sorriu. A mesa de Grifinoria só faltou pular em direção ao Severo, Remo achou que aquela hora chegara, então Sirius deu um empurrão em Remo e ele disse: - Lil, estou sozinho por favor faz comigo, preciso de nota. - disse ele e todos viraram a cabeça para ela. - Não tem problema Lil, vai fazer com ele eu entendo - disse Severo calmo. - Me desculpe Severo, a gente se ve no jantar?! - disse ela - Na saída a gente se fala - e Severo deu um beijo em sua buchecha, deixando Thiago puro de ciumes, e Sirius, Pedro e Remo com ódio. - Como ele tem a audacia de dar um beijo nela?! - perguntou Sirius. - Deve ser algum feitiço! - sussurrou Pedro. - Do nada ele começa a falar com ela?! Ai tem coisa. - disse Sirius - É só amizade vcs deveriam se acalmar - Sof recebeu um olhar feio, o mais feio de todos e por fim disse - Não falei nada... nunca estive aqui. Lil se aproximou da mesa de Grifinória novamente, rindo e mais feliz, então foi em direção a Remo e disse: - Vc não precisa de nota, eu sempre te ajudei!!! Pq vc fez isso Remo?! - disse ela, um pouco irritada - Pq eu queria que vc ficasse do meu lado essa poção é muito dificil, e sei que não conseguirei. - respondeu ele. - Não minta para mim, Remo eu te conheço muito bem. Deixa para lá tbm, vamos fazer a poção. A aula passou e novamente com sucesso para Lil, ela era muito boa em poções e com Transfiguração, foi ela que ajudou Pedro a se transfigurar em um rato, demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu. Thiago no entanto fuzilava Severo, e ainda mais com Lil que aceitara, qdo ele a chamava ela fazia um drama para aceitar, e com Severo não. Qdo a aula acabou, todos sairam da sala, levando Lil, junto com eles, ninguem queria que Sonserina falasse com ela. - Vamos Lil eu preciso te contar aquilo... É muito importante para mim. - Cade Remo?! - Lil perguntou olhando para tras Remo estava na sala pegando seu material, Severo, Lucio, Crabble e Goyle se aproximaram e empurraram Remo para o outro lado. Fazendo-o cair e deslocar o braço. - E ai Lupin anda muito cansado?! Saindo muito ainda?! Como vc teva coragem de afastar Lil de mim hj?! - disse Severo o jutando cada vez mais forte. - Ela tinha que conhecer vc de verdade sabia Severo, assim não daria tanto credito a vc. - Mas ela é tola e dá sim! Eu sou o exemplo, cade seus amiguinhos para protege-lo?! - A tola aqui da conta Severo! - Lil apareceu na porta, com lagrimas nos olhos, novamente foi enganada por eles - Nunca pensei que vc fosse se tornar um monstro Severo nunca, vc era meu melhor amigo, pq vc esta fazendo isso, o que deu em vc?! - Cala boca Lilian, vc fala demais ja me cansei de vc, se acha a especial a bonitinha, a donzela, mas não é, fica na sua que o negocio aki é com o Lupin. - Virou covarde agora, é?! Vc e seus amiguinhos idiotas, seus ignorantes, idiotas, não sabem nem a diferença entre agua e ar. - Sirius, Thiago e Pedro ja estavam atras de Lil, esperando que eles a atacassem, mas não foi pior. - Se arrependera Lilian Evans, por todas suas palavras, surgira um novo Lord das Trevas, e vc será o nosso principal alvo! Morrerá. - ameassou Malfoy - A não ser que darei a chance de passar ao nosso lado, Lil - disse Severo - Nunca, esta me escutando?! NUNCA, quem vai se arrepender aki é vc Severo de ter procurado esse lado. Lil foi em direção a Remo e o levantou, com muita força o levou ate a enfermaria, e sussurrou para Pedro "Pegue as coisas dele, Pedro por favor" o garoto pegou e saiu junto com Lil, que estava em estado de choque mas aguentara para não chorar. Sirius e Thiago acompanharam ela ate a enfermaria, mas de lá ela saiu e sussurrou a Sof "Quero ficar sozinha", todos estavam jantando, e ela saiu a caminho do jardim. Triste e desiludida, entrou na cabana de Hagrid, Canino naquele tempo era muito mais ativo, mas nem o cachorro a fez melhorar, apenas deitou na cama do amigo e dormiu, um sono profundo e triste, ela descobrira que seu amigo, iria seguir um caminho diferente, iria se juntar ao Lord das Trevas. No castelo, Sirius, Thiago, Pedro e Sof comiam quietos, ate que Bella chegou e disse: - Cade Lil?! E pq vcs estão assim com essa cara de enterro?! - Não vimos ela desde a enfermaria. - Como assim, Sirius?! Ela esta na enfermaria?! O que aconteceu?! - Não ela, e sim Remo. - O que aconteceu?! - Ela descobriu quem é o verdadeiro Severo Snape. - Já era hora, mas cade ela?! - Quis ficar sozinha! - respondeu Thiago dando um basta no assunto. Assim o jantar se seguiu, silencioso. E de lá todos subiram ao salão comunal, sem dar um pio, e foram dormir. Lil permaneceu na cabana de Hagrid, ele chegou e disse: - Mas o q a senhorita esta fazendo aki?! deveria estar na cama ja?! no castelo, mas me diga minha pequena Lilian o que aconteceu para vc ficar aki?! A ultima vez foi pq vc e Severo tiveram aquela discução ano passado. - Ah Hagrid, Severo vai seguir um Lord das Trevas, que pelo que disse vai ser muito poderoso, e muito mal, e serei o alvo principal. Não quero morrer Hagrid, quero casar e ter filhos, não quero morrer. - E voltou a chorar. - Mas vc não ira morrer, minha querida enquanto estiver do lado de Dumbledore estara segura. Venha levarei vc devolta ao castelo. - Esta bem, ate logo Canino. Hagrid levou Lil para o castelo, e lá ela passou na enfermaria, e lembrou que hj era lua-cheia, então ele não estaria ali. Ela se direcionou a sua torre, e logo depois foi dormir. Amanhaceu com ventinho frio, Sof acordou Lil, pq hj iriam a Hogsmead, junto com Bella, Lil sabia que os meninos não iriam a Hogsmead hj, mas resolveu tentar não queria ir com as meninas sozinha, queria ir com eles, com receio que Severo a ameaçasse novamente. Naquela hora ate Thiago seria bom, q fosse. Ela levantou e foi em direção ao quarto dos meninos, e por incrivel que pareça não havia ninguem. Então ela voltou ao dormitório feminino, trocou de roupa e desceu ao salão comunal, e lá estavam os 4 conversando normalmente. - Pensei que estariam dormindo, vc esta melhor Remo?! - Estou só com sono, mas aquela poção que fizemos ontem serviu para mim ficar acordado, mas acho que hj dormirei cedo, mas aonde vc estava, estava preocupado. - Dormindo na casa de Hagrid! Vcs vão né?! P/ Hogsmead?! - Lógico. Eu vou garrar outra menina de corvinal, só que ainda não sei qual. - respondeu Sirius pensativo. - Vc só faz isso, e só pensa nisso, né?! Mas vamos, vc vai Thiago?! - perguntou ela olhando para ele, com um olhar que não iria brigar, ou intrigar. - Vou - ele respondeu. - Vamos?!  
  
Capitulo 04 - O segredo de Sof, e a visita em Hogsmead  
  
Todos se leventaram, e Sof estranhou, e no caminho do salão principal, Sof revelou seu segredo. - Lil, se eu te contar uma coisa vc prometi não contar para ninguem?! - Prometo! - Eusouapaixonadaporremodesdeoprimeiroano - Q?? - Eu sou apaixonada por Remo desde o primeiro ano. - SÉRIO?????????!!!!!! - gritou Lil, fazendo todos olharem para tras. - Lil?! - Desculpa! Mas não resisti. Posso falar com ele se vc quiser... Para te convidar para o baile... - Faria isso por mim?! - Lógico!! Elas chegaram ao salão principal, e Bella foi tomar cafe junto com elas, Bella estava muito bonita, mas do que o costume, e Sirius ainda não notara isso. - Eu ja tenho par, eu ja tenho par!!!! - Ela chegou cantando as amigas - Quem é?! Aposto que é o Diggory!!!! - disse Sof - Acertou!!!! Disse sim hj de manhã. Chang morreu de inveja!!! Aquela abusada. - A Chang não tem vergonha na cara da em cima de todos, tenho nojo dela! - respondeu Lil. - Convidei ela ontem para o baile de inverno - disse Thiago fazendo- a calar. - Hum... Problema é seu. - respondeu Lil - Eu mudei meus planos, quero ir com alguem. - Ja era tempo!!!! E quem sera o felizardo?! - Perguntou Bella. - Não sei, veremos, quem vier me convidar!!!!! - sorriu ela. - Poderia ser eu! - respondeu Pedro - Acho que uma certa garota de Lufa-lufa iria me bater Pedro. Falei com Jennie ontem e ela esta esperando que vc a convide, então vai lá agora!!! - Vc falou com ela?! Fez isso por mim?! Vc sabia que eu era a fim dela desde o terceiro ano! - Lógico né, Pedro, mas vai lá!!!!! Pedro saiu em direção a garota e a convidou, ele voltou muito feliz e contente derrubando tudo e pisando no pé de todos, por fim disse - Ela aceitou!!!!! Bella, Sof, Lil e Pedro foram numa carruagem. Enquanto Remo, Sirius, Thiago e Frank foram em outra carruagem. - Vcs ja tem par?! - perguntou Frank aos garotos. - Não!! E vc tem Frank?! - perguntou Sirius - Eu queria ir com Bella, ela é muito bonita e charmosa, mas como ela vai com o Diggory, acho que convidarei Lil! - Eu irei com Chang - Thiago respondeu com um ar morbido. - Vou te dar um conselho Thiago, Chang tem erpes, sabe... sapinho!!! Se eu fosse vc daria um jeito para desmarcar. - Credo, Thiago, vc ainda não ficou com ela, né?! Que nojo, Merlin me ajudou! Abriu meus olhos! Ainda bem que não fiquei com ela. - Sério Frank, dessa eu não sabia, hj eu darei um jeito, falarei algo! - Fala que o Joshua disse que esta a fim dela. Ai ela te larga. Foi assim comigo - disse Frank. - Convidara mesmo Lil?! - disse Remo - Acho que sim! Pq?! - disse Frank ficando quieto, e logo depois disse - Entendi, né Thiago, vc gosta de Lil, mas ela não percebi?! Ou não quer... Te darei outro conselho, peça rapido, antes que ela aceite de outro... Nesse caso acho que Helena seria um bom par. - A gente ja falou isso para ele, mas ele não quer arriscar - disse Remo. Essa foi a conversa deles ate chegarem a Hogsmead. Na carruagem das meninas, Pedro saiu e foi com Jenie, ele não queria perder a garota de vista nem por um momento. Então Chang entrou na carruagem delas, a viagem ate lá foi agitada. - E vcs ja tem par?! Pq eu tenho é o Potter. Ele é muito popular assim a minha fama cresce. - disse Chang - Sua fama de galinha, não se preocupe ela esta no auge - disse Lil. Chang ignorou - E vc Bella, soube que vai com Diggroy, ano passado a gente ficou. - Eu soube ele ficou com sapinho, né?! - riu Bella. Mas ainda Chang a ignorou - E vc Sof, a lagartixa tem par?! Quem sera o coitado. - Que não tenha sapinho, esta ótimo para mim! - Mas vejam... Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Thiago, foram os unicos não infectados! Por vc Chang, ainda temos chances! - respondeu Lil - A Lilian, vc acha que Thiago me abandonara para ficar com vc?! Vai sonhando. - E quem falou que eu estou falando de Thiago, vc que esta pensando alto. - A Chang pq vc não vai pular em outro lugar, pq aqui vc não vai conseguir ... Não tem brejo!!! Ou galinheiro?! - riu Bella. Elas chegaram na estação, rebatendo tudo que Chang falava. - Não aguento vcs, vou com o Thiago, estarei segura. - Chang caminhou ate Thiago sorrindo p/ ele. - Potter?! - Lil disse - Vc vai querer aquela poção para sapinhos, pq se vc realmente ter alguns, vai ter que ficar meses sem beijar... Isso é meio impossóvel para vc!!! - Cala boca Evans - gritou Chang - Vcs são patéticas!!!! A Figg gosta de Black, e nunca assumiu, e vc Bonys medrosa e idiota como sempre e tbm não assumi sua paixão por Lupin, e a mais tonta de todas Evans, vive brigando com o Potter mas é apaixonada por ele. Mas vc não o tera Evans pois ele vai comigo no baile. Todos calaram a boca, as 3 ficaram olhando para elas espantadas, Lil avançou e deu um murro com muita força na cara dela. E logo olhou para Bella e disse: - Sapinho pega na mão?! - e as tres sairam gargalhando muito daqueles acontecimentos. - Tenho que passar no banheiro, para desinfectar. Thiago ajudou Chang levantar, e disse: - Que baixaria, me recuso a ir com vc no baile, va sozinha. - E saiu rindo com Sirius e Remo. Ja estavam andando na avenida principal de Hogsmead e os 3 conversavam - Sera verdade, o que Chang falou?! - perguntou Sirius - Acho que irei arriscar, com Sof por isso ate mais tarde - disse Remo q saiu correndo. - E vc Thiago, vai pedir para Lil ir com vc?! - perguntou a Sirius - Acho que sim! Só se vc tbm chegar, para Bella - Mas eu acho que mereço coisa melhor sabe, ela era gorda! - Bom, se vc prefere outra, depois não reclame, eu vou falar com a Lil, a gente se encontra depois?! No 3 vassouras?! - Beleza, então eu vou pedir a Tiffany para ir comigo.  
  
Capitulo 05 - O convite  
  
Thiago se dirigiu ao grupo de meninas que ainda estavam dando risadas perto da loja de logros, ele se aproximou a cutucou e Lil virou assustada. - Oi Thiago, fala. - disse ela meio que rindo ainda. - Vc... tem o pulso forte... - Ahhh brigada... Só isso?! - Quer ir ao baile comigo?! - Tudo bem então, tenho que ir, tchau. - Tchau. Ela saiu com Bella, Sof e mais algumas garotas, e falava para elas... - Ate parece que vcs não apreciaram o meu grande e saudoso soco, na cara de Chang, foi magnifico! Agora todos naquele momento tinham par, Thiago iria com Lil, Sof ia com Remo, Bella ia com Diggory e Sirius ia com Tiffany de Lufa-lufa. As meninas compraram perfumes e brincos, e logo depois foram tomar uma cerveja-amanteigada pq estava muito frio. Os garotos foram comprar bombinhas de bosta e mais alguns logros, e muitos doces na Dedos de Mel, eles não tinham aquela certa preocupção que iriam engordar ou não. Faltavam 2 semanas para a grande festa, e elas estavam muito empolgadas ate Lil, queria que chegasse rapido. - E Lil, briga tanto com o Thiago e ainda aceita ir com ele no baile?!- disse Bella - É verdade Lil, reclamou tanto que aceitou!!! - disse Sof - As coisas mudam, não é?! Agora parem de reclamar e bebam logo isso!! - disse Lil - Mas fala para nós vc acha o Thiago bonito não acha?! - E quem não acha, ele é bonito, mas é muito chato e intriga demais. - Mas te defende desde o treceiro ano, e ainda é apaixonado por vc. - Eu não sei disso Bella, só ele sabe. As semanas se passaram rapidas, e alguns professores, não conseguiam dar aula, era meio que impossivel, dar aulas para toda a agitação para o grande baile. Um dia antes do feriado, os professores foram obrigados a dispença-los era impossivel. Bella e as garotas ja faziam as mascaras de beleza, enquanto Lil morria de risada pq elas pareciam monstros. - Ria ria mais Lil, a gente não tem a sua pele, qu é perfeita e eu não sei como, vc come tanta besteira. - disse Bella - Por isso mesmo que eu não preciso eu não me preocupo. Agora vejamos cabelo solto ou preso?! - Thiago chegara no salão comunal, suado e cansado do treino. - Solto!!! - disse ele. - E o meu beijo?! Por incrivel que pareça depois do convite de Thiago, eles brigavam muito mais, mas tbm se recompensavam em beijos. - Vc esta suado! Não vem não. - disse Lil - O que Bella ta fazendo aki?! E o que q é esse negocio verde na sua cara?! - exclamou Sirius - Estou me preparando para amanhã, Sirius! Quero fica muito bonita para o Diggory. - Eu vi Tiffany ontem, estava com uns ematomas horriveis, o q aconteceu?! - perguntou Sof, sentada no colo de Remo. - Thiago jogou um balaço na direção dela e ela não defendeu! É uma burra! - disse Sirius - Não acredito que vc fez isso, Thiago, seu insensivel!! - Ela falou que era profissional, apenas provei o contrario, Lil, não começa. - E agora?! - perguntou Sof - Sirius Black vai sozinho?! - É o que parece! - disse ele desanimado - Incrivel!!! Bom obrigada Lil, ate amanhã para vcs!!! - Bella saiu do salão comunal. - Vc vai com isso ai na cara?! Vai assustar o Diggory se ele aparecer na sua frente. - zombou Black - Não gore Black, por favor, ja tenho muita coisa em mente. - respondeu ela furiosa. e saiu deixando ele falando sozinho. - Vcs deveriam ir juntos, sabiam! Vão acabar que nem Lil e Thiago... - disse Sof dando risadinhas. - Eu só aceitei ir com Thiago... Pq ele me protege... só isso... - disse Lil tentando não deixar passar barato. - Mentirra! Vc sempre o achou bonito. - riu Sof - Fala sério! Vcs dois são comédia - Achava eu acho... Mas eu era apaixonada po Severo no primeiro ano. - disse ela fazendo todos se calar, e Thiago a olhar assustado. - Mentira de novo! Vc gostava de Thiago, pq é o unico q conseguia manter uma briga com vc de alto nivel. - respondeu Lupin. Lil ficou quieta, e muito vermelha Thiago se aproximou dela e ela recuava ate cair do sofa e gritar: - VC TA SUADO!!!!!! - E vc gosta! - respondeu maliosamente Thiago dando um beijo em Lil q se entregou por fim. - Vai tomar banho logo, Thiago, eu to com sono. Thiago saiu, e foi tomar banho deixando Sof e Lupin se beijando e Lil encarando feio Black, q logo que percebeu disse: - O que eu fiz agora?! - O certo seria o que eu não fez. - respondeu Lil - E o que eu não fiz?! - Não convidou Bella para o baile! - Nunca iria com ela, sou um homem de categoria não fico com qualquer uma Lil. - Ela não é qualquer uma... Ela realmente gosta de vc. - É verdade Sirius só vc não percebe - respondeu Sof desgrudando dos beijos do namorado. Logo ele ficou quieto pensando no q Sof falaria, e Thiago chegou 15 minutos depois, e foi levar Lil para a cama, e se despedir dela, Sof morria de dar risada, como os 2 q sempre brigavam agora, era obrigados a dar beijinhos de boa noite. No entanto mal poderiam falar algo, ja que Lupin fazia a mesma coisa com Sof. Black ficou sentado na poltrona mas um pouco pensando no que Lil tinha falado a ele, de certo modo era verdade. Amanheceu em Hogwarts um dia fresco, e muito gostoso. Como sempre Lil ia acordar Thiago de manhã, pq sem saber pq não queria ficar sozinha. Estava muito insegura de si mesmo. - Thiago, acorde! Eu ja acordei - sussurrou ela no ouvido de seu amor. - Mas ainda tah cedo, deixe-me dormir. - respondeu ele. - Por favor Thiago se levante! Não quero ficar sozinha - disse ela novamente - Mas ta muito cedo! Fica aqui dormindo comigo Lil! É mais facil - disse ele - Se vc não levantar eu vou correndo beijar o Snape, agora levante- se. - Só de ouvir o nome de Severo, Thiago se levantou e olhou Lil nos olhos, dizendo apenas com o olhar "Nem por brincadeira diga isso novamente" - Viu se vc não se levanta com amor, se levanta com o som de outros nomes, agora vai se arrumar que eu arrumo sua cama. Thiago saiu de lá sonolento, e logo depois que voltou viu Lil deitada na sua cama, dormindo, ele achou aquilo o cumulo, ela foi acorda-lo e agora estava ali dormindo, como pode uma coisa dessas. - Vamos Lil, acorde vc me acordou! - ele sussurrou mexando nos fios de seus cabelos Lil o abraçou, e fez ele deitar na cama junto com ela, fazendo ali parecer, que ja estavam casados, e esperavam seu filho acordar, e acorda-los tbm, Thiago teve a mesma sensação, mas foi interrompido por Sirius, que acaba de acordar, gargalhando alto, fazendo todos do dormitorios a acordar, e olhando Lil, na cama de Thiago, e por incrivel q pareça Sof na cama de Remo. - Rolou algo nessa noite Thiago?! - perguntou Sirius - Se rolasse vc teria uma ponta de inveja, ne?! Ai Sirius e só de pensar q vc poderia estar como nos! Mas rejeitou tanto Bella q certamente desistiu de vc. A cara de Sirius caiu. Talvez ele pudesse estar como Lil e Thiago sim, mas rejeitou tanto Bella, que estava ali sozinho, sem nada para argumentar.  
  
Capitulo 06 - Sem par  
  
Era o dia do baile, e todas as meninas estavam euforicas. Logo depois daquela "pequena " briga, todos se levantaram e foram ao desjejum. Lil fazia brincadeirinhas idiotas em cima de Thiago, coisas de namrados, e Sof ficava falando sobre o baile, deixando Lupin mas cansado do que antes, aquele nogocio de baile era mais cansativo do q ele pensava. Logo que entraram, Bella foi correndo em direção as meninas num estado de choque, e chorando muito. Sirius q estava segurando vela, ficou atento em Bella, e se perguntava : "Mas pq ela esta chorando?! Ja tem par, deveria estar feliz". - O que foi Bella o que aconteceu?! - disse Lil, largando de Thiago e foi consolar Bella. - Foi o Diggory! Ele disse que se arrependeu de ir comigo, e disse q vai com Chang, ele deveria ser mais sensivel, e agora com quem irei, e o meu vestido, eu estava feliz - Disse Bella chorando muito ainda, e sendo abraçada pelas amigas. - Não fique assim, Bella pode ser um sinal que seu principe encantado esteja por perto... Não fique assim. - disse Sof. - É verdade, lembra qdo eu qria ir com Snape, e olhe o que aconteceu, eu acabei indo com o Thiago... Vai acontecer a mesma coisa, não se preocupe. - Vc queria ir com Snape?! - perguntou Thiago nervoso - Fui segunda opção, vc queria o Seboso?! - Thiago, não é momento para ciumes. - Lil olhou para os lados, e disse - Cade Sirius?! De repente um grito, se espalhava por todo castelo, e no saguão principal, o grito aumentava. e voz de Sirius parecia, Bella parou de chorar, e foi ver junto com os outros o que estava acontecendo... Diggory estava deitado no chão com a cara roxa, e Chang dando gritinhos de pavor, ao ver Sirius dando uma boa surra em Diggory. Thiago, e Lupin deixaram as garotas e foram segurar Sirius antes q esse matasse o garoto. - Calma Sirius, calma! - gritou Lupin, segurando o garoto pelas vestes - Deixe eu mata-lo, como pode fazer isso com Bella, ela estava muito empolgada, e o desgraçado acaba com os sonhos da garota?! - Isso não te interessa Sirius, se tivesse convidado Bella primeiro, nada disse estaria acontecendo! - disse Thiago - Sai fora Diggory, não fica ai, antes q Sirius te mate, vai logo!!!!! - disse Lupin. E não deu outra Diggory saiu correndo e Chang atras. Lupin e Thiago soltaram por fim Sirius e sentaram nas cadeiras de Grifinoria, Lil foi acolher Thiago, e Sof foi acolher Lupin. Bella que ainda estava com a cara manhosa, querendo carinho de alguem, e muito carente, se aproximou de Balck, ainda soluçando. E Sirius pode perceber, que ela não era mais a gordinha de antes, era uma mulher muito bonita, e muito jeitosa. - Vc não precisava fazer isso Sirius, não precisava que vc me defendesse. Aliais nunca precisei de vc, pq agora vc faz iso?! - perguntou ela ainda sem entender, e com vontade de chorar mais. - Iria bem, talvez "Obrigado Sirius, por fazer isso por mim, agradeço do fundo do meu coração", mas como veio isso, eu só fiz o que me deu na telha, pois não é assim que se trata uma mulher. - Agora sou mulher Sirius, te entendo menos, sabia?! - Sempre foi, eu que não via, como te vejo agora Bella, agora me de licença q tenho mais o que fazer. - Não to te inpedindo de nada Sirius. Sirius saiu com a maior naturalidade, e Bella se virou e disse - Por sinal, Sirius, obrigada. - Bella se virou e foi a sua mesa comer seu mingau. Sirius saiu, e foi dar uma volta no lago. - Sera que ele vai com Bella, perguntou Sof, dando mingau na boca de Lupin. - Acho que vai, mas como ele é teimoso, não vai chama-la. - disse Thiago. - E como é q eles vão?! Se vc não me convidasse eu iria sozinha! - respondeu Lil fazendo carinho no pescoço dew Thiago. - Falando no baile, que história é essa de vc querer ir com seboso, no baile?! - Ora, ora Thiago com ciumes?! Pare com isso, ta?! Bom, eu queria para reatar nossa amizade, mas como não deu certo o cara certo apareceu, e vc não pode falar nada, vc convidou Chang primeiro! Ambos somos segunda opção. - Lupin, vc convidou alguem antes de mim?! - perguntou Sof parando de dar mingau ao namorado. - Não, e vc?! Pensou em alguem antes de mim?! - perguntou Lupin - Na verdade não... Mas se vc não me convidasse eu iria com o Karlos de Lufa-Lufa. Ele ia me convidar, só q vc chegou primeiro, e foi de certa maneira mais prazeroso... Vamos coma o mingau, se não vc vai ficar fraco, e não vai querer dançar comigo! - Mulheres! - reclamou Lupin comendo mais mingau. - Thiago, vc sabe dançar né?! - perguntou Lil - Um pouco! Mas o bastante de não pisar no seu pé, fique tranquila. - Isso é bom! Pois não te garanto o mesmo, afinal nunca dancei... Bom dancei antes, no time da escola... Mas não era bem dançar... - Vou ter que colocar um feitiço que meus pés não saiam muito danificados então?! - Larga a mão de ser bobo. Thiago! Assim a tarde se passou, as meninas ficaram fazendo frescurinhas nos seus namorados, e Lupin e Sof acabaram voltando para o salão comunal, para ficar mas a vontade. Enquanto Lil e Thiago foram para perto da floresta, e la ficaram conversando. - Eu quero que meu filho se chame Harry, o que vc acha Thiago?! - Se vc deseja assim, esta otimo para mim. Harry James Potter - Ah não Thiago, sem James, por favor! Só sera Harry Potter. E tera os meus olhos! O meu nariz e meus modos de pensar. - Então o Harry tera meus cabelos, minha boca, e sera o melhor apanhador de quadribol! - Vai adorar poções, e feitiços!!!!!!!! - Não! Poções não, ele odiara poções assim como eu. Vai ser um animago, e gostara de Dcat e Tranfiguração. - Não! Gostara de Poções. - Não! De Dcat. - Thiago?! - rosnou Lil - Depois teremos uma filha. - E depois outro filho! - Mas o primogenito se chamara Harry! Thiago, mas e se Snape, querer matar-nos?! O que faremos?! E se realmente o Lord das trevas erguer- se, e nosso filho?! E se morremos, e ele ira ficar só, Thiago?! - Lil se sentou e começou a pensar nas possibilidades, em que Lucio poderia estar falando sério. - Calma Lil, não acontecera nada com nós, enquanto ficarmos do lado de prof Dumbledore, iremos ficar seguros, para o resto de nossas vidas, com o nosso filho. - Com Harry. Harry J. Potter.  
  
Capitilo 07 - O grande Baile  
  
As horas foram se passando, e Bella e Sof foram raptar Lil de Thiago, que acabou ficando sozinho e indo para a sua torre encontrar Sirius, e Lupin que jogavam xadrez. - Pq mulher demora tanto para se arrumar?! Sof saiu correndo para o banheiro! Mulheres... - Não reclama Lupin, depois que vc ver sua bela Sof, vai aproveitar a noite inteira. - riu Thiago. - E vc Srius, ira com Bella?! - Não sei, ela deixou na cara que quer ir sozinha. Mas vou do mesmo jeito, sem companhia ou com... No banheiro as tres, ficavam se arrumando uma a outra, depois de uma demorado banho, elas fizeram depilação, e aos poucos foram arrumando os cabelos, e voltaram a torre, para trocar de roupa nos quartos. Bella pediu permição para se arrumar em Grifinória, no qual prof Minerva, deixara. Ja era 7:30, e os meninos sairam para tomar um banho, e se trocar, as 7:50 eles sairam de ficaram esperando as meninas, Pedro saiu antes, pois iria esperar sua amada, na frente da entrada do saguão. As meninas ficaram lá ate as 8:15, e por fim Lil desceu primeiro. reclamando do salto. Nas escadas. Quando Thiago a viu, ali com aquele vestido bege, meio claro, e muito bonito, seu queixo caiu de vez, Lil estava muito bonita com aquela roupa e aquela maquiagem clara, O brilho dos labios. Thiago estava muito elegante tambem, com aquele terno, meio verde combinando com seus olhos verdes. Sof estava muito bonita tbm, com um vestido meio verde, cheio de babadinho, e um pouco mais alta do que o costume. - Vc esta muito bonita Lil, eu gosto muito de vc, sabia. - disse Thiago q recebeu mas um beijo de Lil - Vamos, se vcs estão pronta! - Não, ainda não! Temos que esperar Bella, que esta muito mais bela do que nós, que pena que NÃO tem par, né Sirius?! Diggory vai se arrepender. E era verdade, qdo Bella desceu, o queixo de todos caiu, Bella estava muito bela, com aquele vestido azul, tomara q caia, com as luvas, e com aquele cabelo solto, pois ela sempre andava com aquele cabelo preso, e na verdade eram lindos e brilhosos, os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, como ele poderia ter beijado todas de Corvinal, menos a mais bela, de todas. - Hum, posso te acompanhar Bella?! - sugeriu Sirius se recuperando do choque. Bella olhou Lil, que concordou e ela finalmente disse, aquilo parecia a eternidade para o garoto. - Tudo bem, Sirius, como não tem ninguem mais, mesmo. - disse Bella, ainda o esnobando. Os 3 casais sairam para a grande esperada festa, e pegaram uma mesa, lá eles se sentram e começaram a coversar, as garotas começaram a falar mal de Chang que estava muito ridicula com aquele vestido pink, e os garotos voltaram a falar de quadribol. Depois de um tempo, Sof pegou Lupin e o levou ate a pista para dançar, ate que Lil puxou Thiago dizendo : - Vc se arrisca a dançar comigo, o bunitão e metido de Hogwarts!!!! - Lil disse aquilo dando muitas risadinhas, abafadas. - Metido, não! Bonitão sim... E os dois foram dançar, a mesa ficou vazia, Bella ficava rindo pq toda santa hora Lil pisava no pé de Thiago, e enquanto Sof e Lupin, pareceiam aqueles casais de filme... dançando romanticamente pela pista como se ninguem somente eles estivessem ali. Black, ficava olhando a cara feia de dor de Thiago, e dando risadinhas. - Eu não gosto de dançar Sirius, por isso se quiser ir, va! Eu ficarei aqui! - Tambem não gosto de dançar, Bella, agora se vc esta incomodado com minha presença fale logo! - Quer saber, eu vou embora, se é para vc me tratar assim. - Bella saiu, chorando, esperando que Black estaria um pouco mais acessivel, mas estava errada. Lil olhou a amiga sair, e olhou furiosamente para Black, que saiu dali, e foi encontrar Bella. "Pq mulher tem que ser tão sensivel?!" pensava ele.  
  
Capitulo 08 - Um Final tragico  
  
Bella saiu do castelo, chorando muito, aquele era o dia do baile e queria que saisse tudo perfeito, mas não foi bem assim O seu amor, era mais grosso e chato do que ela pensava, ele não a notava, e nem ligava como era ela. Mas o que poderia fazer força-lo?! Poção do amor?! Nada era possivel. Ela chegou e se sentou perto de um tronco velho, tirou o salto e continuou a admirar o céu. Sirius saiu a procura de Bella, ele não só foi procura-la por causa do olhar de Lil, mas pq queria se desculpar, ate que depois de muita demora, ele a achou, Toda encolhida por causa do frio, e observando o ceu. Ele se aproximou dela, e sem que notasse sentou-se ao seu lado. - Oi?! - disse ele de repente. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! - gritou ela - Black vc me assustou, nunca mais faç isso! - Se assustou né?! - Não, imagina, só gritei de prazer! - Eu ja sabia! - Pare de ser assim, pq vc quer sempre estragar os meus dias?! Me responda só isso! - choramingou ela. - Eu só estrago os seus dias, pq vc me faz fazer isso... Pq vc não assumiu logo que gostava de mim?! - Otimo, agora vc vem falar q eu deveria ter te contado que talvez, vc iria me dar bola?! Isso foi realmente uma piada engraçada! O garanhão Sirius Black me dando bola. Hahaha - E pq não?! Garanhões não podem sentir amor?! - Vc definitivamente não, Sirius. Quem é a doida q acreditaria em vc?! - Vc não acreditaria em mim, se eu ti falasse que eu estou a fim de vc, Bella?! Pois bem.... Eu estou a fim de vc Arabella Figg - O problema é seu, Sirius Black, eu não caiu mais nas suas! Lembra o que vc fez comigo, no quarto ano?! Me convidou para ir a Hogsmead e acabou indo com Susan, sei sei... Só falta vc falar q é apaixonado por mim. Eu não caio mais na sua ladainha. - Vc esta sendo cruel, agora! Ta jogando na mesma moeda?! Ah vou levar meu primeiro fora, de vc Bella?! - Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo, não?! Me deixe sozinha Black, qro distancia de vc. - Depois não diga que te dei uma oportunidade para ser feliz, Bella. - Prefiro morrer, na mão de qualquer poder das trevas, do que cair nas suas mãos Black, pelo menos sofrerem só de corpo e não de alma. Adeus - Bella se levantou, pegou suas sandalias, e saiu dali, deixando Sirius com seus pensamentos, mas este foi mais rapido, pegou o braço de Bella, e lascou um beijo nela. Depois de se beijarem Bella pensou "Otimo, eu fui qual da lista dele?!" - Conseguiu o q queria Sirius ?! Pois bem, adeus. Ela saiu dali chorando, e se perguntando "como ele pode fazer isso comigo, como?!" "Pq ela é tão dura assim comigo, o que sera o que fiz de mal?!" se perguntava Black. Enquanto no salão, Lil ainda dançava com Thiago muito animadamente. E Sof com Lupin. A noite foi perfeita para os dois casais. Enquanto Sirius voltaa p/ sua torre, e Bella pegava rumo a torre de Corvinal, muito abalada. Assim depois de acabarem o ano, eles foram ao sétimo, e Lil que ja namorava Thiago, se casaram como padrinho chamaram Sirius, e madrinha Bella, que desde o baile não se falavam mais. Como Lucio falara um novo lord das Trevas chegara, Lord Voldemort, e Prof Dumbledore começara a nova aliança contra o mal. A Ordem da feniz. Um grupo de bruxos, muito experientes. Sofia havia morrido, antes de seu casamento com Lupin, deixando-o muito arrasado, com tudo aquilo. Mas ele resolveu seguir em frente. Enquanto Bella foi embora para Genova .Logo, q o filho dos Potter nasceu, Dumbledore avisou a Lil, e Thiago, q Voldemort queria mata-los, para eles sairem vivos, precisaria fazer Fidelius, e como guardador do segredo, escolheram Black, que recusou, falando de Pedro era o melho para isso. Mas nem tudo q eles pensaram estava certo. Pedro era o traidor, e o espião 2 caras de Voldemort. Lilian e Thiago Potter morreram. E o unico que deteve isso foi o pequeno e fragil HARRY POTTER. A partir daí vc conhece ja toda a história... do Menino-que-Sobreviveu. 


End file.
